


Small Scars

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [65]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets and supershorts in my "Scarred Souls" Stargate SG-1 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Scars

The clouds above them are thick and heavy with snow, and Paul looks up at them critically, trying to judge when they'll drop their load. It's been a winter of heavier snowfall than most years, from what he's heard of those talking around him, and everyone's worried. They don't travel as far from the mountains as the other tribes on the planet, and so the winter is harder on them than on those who travel south where the winter remains mild.

"We will survive." Aisla is standing next to the tent they've shared for the last three weeks, watching him more than the clouds. "We always have."

Paul lets out a quiet sigh, and turns away, following Aisla back into their tent, tying the flap shut before he settles behind her near the fire in the center. Wrapping his arms and cloak around her when she leans back against him, resting a hand on the gentle swell of her belly.

"We will be fine, all of us." Aisla is watching him, while he now watches the fire. Her hand curls over his, squeezing tightly a moment. "She'll live, and be born in the spring. Watched over by her father and her clan, to grow into a fine guardian for the gate of demons."

A reassurance that doesn't stop the niggle of fear in his chest, but Paul smiles anyway, leaning down to kiss Aisla gently. He tells himself that it's only the lack of activity in the winter that makes his thoughts turn to darker futures, and Aisla is likely correct. (And thinks that if the snow doesn't let up, they'll probably travel further south with the not-sheep, at least for a few weeks. No need for the sheep to starve, and them with the livestock.)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Cloud".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Storms and Sunsets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1848918).
> 
>  
> 
> **OCs for this story/AU:**
> 
>  
> 
> Aisla - one of the people who lives on the planet where Paul was rid of a goa'uld, and helps to guard the gate - and the world - from incursions of the goa'uld. (The only reason they haven't been bombarded from orbit is the planet is too small, non-strategic, and resource-poor for the System Lords to care about most of the time.)


End file.
